Talk:Jack Brewer/@comment-25074692-20130428201639
Jerry -'Best Friends' Jerry and Jack met in the first episode of the season when Milton and Eddie invite Jack to their lunch table. Jerry exclaims that the seat Jack was sitting in was for cheerleaders,prom queens, and supermodels though he allows Jack to sit down. Jack defends him from the Black Dragons after they throw walnuts at him. Jerry soon accepts Jack as a friend and even tells Rudy to invite him to their dojo.They hang out a lot together and you can tell they have a very solid friendship. Jerry seems to be the closest to jack out of the other guys after Kim Kim Crawford - Best Friends, Crushes Kim was the first person Jack had met in Seaford High School. He caught her falling apple with his foot. In the episode "Wasabi Warriors", Kim manages to appear with Jack quite a lot, and, from this, became a theory of the two liking each other. When they first met, Kim was training in the Black Dragon Dojo, but Jack was brought into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim and Jack were put together for the vertical peg kick part of the tournament. Frank from the Black Dragons had just hurt Jack's leg, but after Kim saw Jack successfully kick the peg by launching off his hands, she decided she wanted to train with him and the Wasabi Warriors. From then on, fans had the idea that the two were to get together and go out with the cute couple name, "Kick". In the episode "Road to Wasabi", Kim and Jack were together in almost all of the scenes. Jack even took Kim into his arms, grabbing her waist and spun her around to kick the ninjas behind him. In the episode "Ricky Weaver", which helped fans understand the relationship between them, Jack tries to protect Kim from Ricky Weaver, who planned to break her heart. He also teases Kim by imitating her snort. At the end of the episode, Jack asks Kim to go out to eat, and she says yes while biting her bottom lip. This tends to be an enticing way of implying your thought, "I wonder if he's going to kiss me." Also, in Kung Fu Cop, Jack constantly flirted with Kim in his dream and after he woke up he said everybody had bad hair but Kim because she looked pretty. She then said thanks and said her mood ring turned red, just like it did in the dream when he flirted with her. A red mood ring often means excited or happy with what is about to happen. Purple is usually the colour for sensual wants although they are only fourteen. That scene suggests that their relationship may lead to becoming more than just friends. Overall, they have good, stable relationship; to the point where they can be more than friends, and is shown in many episodes that he likes her and vice versa. In an interview, Olivia Holt said that Kim and Jack are going to have a relationship change in the second season, and a romantic get-together in Season 3. Also, in Karate Games, Jack and Kim are filming a movie together and they have to kiss, but they didn't kiss. Kim and Jack were an inch apart. Then they pulled away when the director, they had previously fought, yelled "CUT!!!". Jack asked Kim on a date in Kickin' it On Our Own . They both danced together in Spyfall. They were both very close during the dance